


Two Oddballs of a Type.

by Fandom_Sandwich



Series: Author-san's Kinktober madness [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Formalwear, Hate Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sandwich/pseuds/Fandom_Sandwich
Summary: A collection of kinktober prompts using Sakusa and Atsumu as lovely MSBY boyfriend's. Also random drabbles of fluff and not porn stuff lol.also using a headcanon for Sakusa:His dislike of crowds is not only tied to his germaphobia, but also an anxiety disorder which can trigger panic attacks, particularly when separated from his teammates or boyfriend.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Author-san's Kinktober madness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981351
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. You're annoying me | day 19+22

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter rotten under the day 19 prompt Hate Sex, and the day 22 prompt Formal wear. 
> 
> This chapter's summary is:  
> Sakusa brings a half-drunk Atsumu home after having a panic attack at a relatively formal party. Sakusa gets tipped off because he's stressed out and Atsumu is getting a bit annoying.
> 
> Comments are appreciated, they really motivate me to write more. And they just make me happy.

It'd been a long night. For several reasons, actually. 

  * A. A party that he didn't want to be at,
  * B. Atsumu dragged him there against his will.
  * C. Atsumu.



They were both oddballs of their own type, but if he had to choose, he'd definitely pick Atsumu as the weird one. He was simply meticulous by nature, but Atsumu was just- smart-dumb. A word that doesn't exist but would describe him perfectly. He could perform a mind blowing set and trick opponents, but would probably have to make an L with his hand if you told him to turn left.

That kind of smart-dumb.

Tonight was 'drank too much' kind of smart-dumb. Sakusa had to admit he was slightly tipsy as well, but Atsumu had been mindlessly recalling stupid memories from high school and every year in between then and now. Instead of telling him to shut up, he just listened to him complain about Hinata and Bokuto. If anyone had a right to complain about their team, it would definitely be him.

"Go, you stink of alcohol and you're annoying…" Kiyoomi calmly used his foot to shove Atsumu into the house. The other man stumbles before grinning at him. He just glares at him as he shuts the door.

He exhales, ignoring Atsumu when he flops onto the couch, and instead heads back into their bedroom. Sakusa tugs the mask off his face and exhales, tossing it onto the bed and soon tossing his blazer on top of it.

More formal occasions suited him much better since they tended to be very clean as far as he could usually tell. He's currently left in his pristine white dress shirt, but as long as Atsumu was in the house, it wouldn't stay clean for very long. Speaking of which, he pokes his head out from the doorway "Come on already, Atsumu. You're already causing me enough stress for one night."

In no less than 15 seconds, the blonde was beside him, getting undressed.

"Why did you make us leave so early, Omi-chan?"

"It's getting late," he answers.

"But we don't have practice tomorrow!"

"You're drunk,"

"It was a party, of course I am!"

"You're getting annoying."

"According to you, I'm always annoying!"

Sakusa impulsively picks up his blazer and throws it into Atsumu's face. "Are you just trying to annoy me on purpose, now?" He mutters.

Miya's arms wrap around his waist and he leans his head against the back of his shoulder. "Well no, duh, you get mad at me when I annoy you. I just wanna know what's up," he says.

For once he said something relatively intelligent. That was a first for the night for sure. He just sighs "I wasn't feeling good, alright? Now go shower, you stink."

"Weren't feeling good? Eh, ya mean-"

"Yes I mean that, so please let it be if you don't mind and take a shower," Sakusa quickly shot back. Like an obedient puppy, Atsumu grabs a pair of boxers as well as one of Kiyoomi's hoodies -just to be that extra bit more obnoxious- and heads into the connecting bathroom.

He only relaxes when he hears the water turn on. Atsumu was most likely too out of it to notice his pathetic trembling. Anxiety. He hated crowds with his whole heart. He got trapped in a crowd of people, not wanting to touch others to move past, but not wanting to stay either. He felt like he was going to faint.

Instead, he threw up in the bathroom and made Miya come home with him. He could've let him stay, but he didn't want to do that. Maybe it was because he was concerned about what he would do or no 1maybe he just didn't want to be alone right now.

He didn't even notice anything had changed until Atsumu's hands grab his shoulders and the man in question says with his whole chest- "Can we have sex? Pretty please?"

Although impressed with the tone he mustered when he said that, he pushes his hands away with a blunt "No," and gets up to take a shower himself, but of course there's someone standing in his way.

"Move, Atsumu."

"But Omi-chan!"

"Atsumu, I'm not in the mood for this, just let me shower first. Then I'll think about it…" he really didn't feel like doing this right now. He knew Atsumu was much closer to sober now after a shower so he had no excuse to be acting like a child.

"I said-"

"Atsumu, not now!" Raising his voice was unusual for him, so there was no surprise that the blonde looked startled. But he tried to grab onto him again and Sakusa reacted. He pushed against his chest, causing him to stumble and hit the wall.

Regardless, he doesn't  _ feel  _ like dealing with him right now, grabbing a fistful of his hair and saying "I said no."

"Ow ow ow, Omi-kun, let go! Let go of my hair! Fine, I'll wait, but you don't have to-" he shuts up as Sakusa tugs harder. A long silence dragged out between them, eyes locked on each other, breathing heavy.

Sakusa releases him slowly and kisses him instead. It was so tense, he couldn't think of anything else to fix it. It wasn't good when Atsumu was tense because he would just get more irritating. Besides, Sakusa wasn't a fan of the tense atmosphere.

As expected, Atsumu relaxed a bit and leaned further into the kiss. They switch places with Atsumu standing in front of him, but it doesn't matter, he still has the lead anyway. When he finally releases him, the blonde stumbles back, fumbling to get his boxers off. This is something Sakusa would never do. He usually forced Miya to shower and did so himself before doing anything, but this tension...was a bit too much.

He was still in his clothes from the night, so he had to pull his belt off. It felt unfamiliar, really. To fish his length out of his boxers and hark off to get hard for his boyfriend. There was hardly a few seconds of downtime between any of their actions. He turned Atsumu around and pushed him closer to the desk. Atsumu props himself up on his forearms, although his head hung down with his bangs in the way of his eyes.

"Shit-" Atsumu swears, shuffling forward slightly, having to readjust his hands on the desk to keep from falling forward. "You're gonna knock everything off the desk-"

"I'll clean it up when we done. Just don't make a big mess like usual," Sakusa responded flatly, holding onto his hips as he slammed into him. He was usually bored and quiet when they did it and it made Atsumu annoyed, but not today. Today he was having more fun. He was having more fun because he had tension and frustration to get rid of and this was the best way so far.

"I get tired of cleaning the semen out of my clothes because you like wearing them when we have sex," Sakusa responds bluntly. Even he struggled to keep his voice steady. His curly mess of bangs was starting to stick to his face with sweat, while the man below him was a complete mess.

His smart-dumb boyfriend, usually found with a smirk on his face was completely submitting to him.

"You're gonna break me, Omi-chan…"

"I'll try not to," he responds to play into his lustful behavior. To this he receives a giggle. A whole ass  _ giggle .  _ He swears he's never heard any sound like that come from him.

This condescending prick just made the cutest sound.

"What was  _ that _ ?" He teases. He wasn't one to tease usually, but he found this particularly amusing. The blonde huffed although it was hard to tell through the way he was already panting and moaning. Atsumu tilted his head back to look at him and he looked almost dazed.

Sakusa made a face. He hadn't even noticed how tense his body had gotten inside. His expression twisted into something of annoyance. "You just came in my hoodie, didn't you?"

Miya puffed out his cheeks, but had to quickly readjust his arms again as Kyoomi thrusted harshly, causing him to hit against the tsblex toppling over several objects on the table.

"That was just rude, Omi-chan!"

"You  _ came  _ in my  _ hoodie  _ you little whore," Sakusa spat. Atsumu just made a face of pure shock. He didn't usually seem to mind getting called names, but he did seem to be startled because of the context.

The raven-haired male didn't react, instead thrusting hard again, striking his prostate and gripping onto him harder, seeing as Atsumu's legs had grown shaky and weak. "You're too heavy for this…" he muttered, again, startling Atsumu slightly, but this time he just whines.

Atsumu liked to complain because Sakusa could hold out for longer than he could no matter what position he was in. The competitive perfectionist wasn't a fan of that, and vowed to find away to  _ "make Omi-kun cum faster!" _ He wasn't sure what his plan was for that, but there was a point where it stopped mattering.

"Fuck, hurry up, Omi-chan, I'm getting bored!"

This time a book falls off the desk.

"Geez, that one hurt!"

"Good."

Not long after these things were said, his abdomen tightened and he paused, watching and feeling Atsumu shiver.

"Satisfied?"

"S-Satisfied…" Atsumu muttered as he was pulled away from the table and practically thrown back onto the bed.

He approaches him and pulls the hoodie off and throws it into a corner, then points to the bathroom. Atsumu makes a face that's almost a pout.

"Why do I have to shower again? Can't you just cuddle me now and shower in the morning?"

"You smell like hot sex, so the answer is no. I'll go in after you."

"Do it with me, Omi-chan, you'll like it."

"Knowing you, no cleaning will take place. The answer is still no."

"That's rude,"

"Shower you dirty whore."

Atsumu shuddered, biting his bottom lip. His boyfriend was one hell of an oddball. Turned on by something like this. He sighs. He's not gonna win this one. Against his better judgement, he lays down with him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Atsumu kisses him gently.

"So I guess you're okay now, then," he says.

"What are you talking about?"

"You got super stressed out during the party," Miya explains.

So he did notice. He doesn't say anything.

"Ya know you coulda just said somethin'. I woulda helped."

"I wasn't in the state to ask you for help. In fact, I couldn't get myself to talk at all. You were too far away," Sakusa finds himself burying his face into his shoulder.

"I've seen ya panic before, Omi-chan, I'm not that stupid. You act all weird. You get fidgety and shaky…" Atsumu gently plays with his hair. "You try to move to the emptiest corner and don't move unless someone pulls you away. You eventually start tearing up and getting sick. That's why you made me come too," for once, his voice was a bit gentle.

"You're perceptive," is all Kiyoomi says. He has nothing else to say. He had picked up on every behaviour he exhibits when he gets anxious. He thought it was weird and kind of stupid for someone like him to have such a disorder. He'd only had a panic attack around the team once, and Atsumu had only been there, it was Hinata who actually helped.

They'd been surrounded by fans and been separated. He tried to reach for Atsumu, but there were too many people.

_ He put his back against the wall. He couldn't just- relax like this. The mask over his mouth and nose didn't help the fact that was surrounded by people. _

_ "Hey, that's no fair, I want attention too!" Bokuto shouted, causing part of the crowd to disperse. He was being asked questions, but he couldn't understand. His head was all over the place. He shuffled into the corner instead, two of his teammates beside him. _

_ He pulls the mask off, it wasn't helping. He couldn't breathe properly. His other teammates kept people away while Hinata was the only one actually close to him. He struggled greatly just to keep himself on his feet. He covered his mouth with one hand, trying to keep himself from vomiting. _

_ "H-Hey, you can hear me right?" Hinata asked softly. _

_ Atsumu was standing behind Hinata the whole time. He remembered all of that just from watching him once? He was impressed by the fact for sure. _

"You're spacing out, Omi-chan."

"I know, just wondering how you exist," Sakusa muttered against the side of his neck.

"Hey, what's that s'pposed to mean?"

"You memorized every symptom and stage just from seeing it happen one time. It impressed me a bit."

"It impressed me that you remember how I remember."

"That's not impressive at all."

"You're just mean, Omi-chan…"


	2. Restless | day 23 + 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu facefucking Sakusa in the shower + Sakusa panic attack in the corner of a crowded plaza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts were shower sex for day 23 and humiliation for day 18.
> 
> Comments appreciated.

"Did you see that?! I hit it straight down, they didn't even have a chance to move!" Hinata shouted exceptionally loudly.

"Yeah, man, it was like  _ woosh  _ and then it hit the ground like _b_ _ am  _ and-"

"Would you two kindly quiet down before I spike both of you in your pretty little faces?" Atsumu said bluntly. The two extroverts flinched and hung their heads as they entered the locker room.

Sakusa just glared at all of them, going ahead since they decided to slow down to talk more. He quickly undressed, snatching up a towel and heading into the showers. He ducked his head under the water, feeling as if the hot water was rinsing every germ off his body.

"Omi-kun~"

He jumped in surprise. "You're still sweaty, get off of me," Kiyoomi muttered.

"You're okay today, right?"

"I'm fine, seriously you're all sticky."

"I wanna do it right now, can we? Can we please?"

He grumbled under his breath, and the blonde seemed to take this as a yes when it wasn't really meant to be. Atsumu tilts his head up slightly to whisper in Sakusa's ear "Get on your knees for me, Omi-chan~"

"Absolutely not, the floors of these showers aren't the most sanitary," he responded calmly. Atsumu's hands traveled up to his shoulders, pushing down and forcing him down. He winced slightly as his knees hit the tiles.

"We're going to get caught if we do this here," he responds.

"Not unless you raise your voice. Yer usually pretty quiet, so what's the problem?" Miya taunted. He muttered something under his breath but didn't protest. He shivered feeling his boyfriend's tip against his tongue.

"You're really good at this, Omi-chan. You're good at blowing me off~"

Kiyoomi's pale face flushed red. He hated his teasing with every ounce of his body. He didn't refuse, though. Instead he wrapped his lips around his boyfriend's length, his narrow eyes widening slightly as it suddenly hit the back of his throat. He choked slightly, but he was used to it.

Atsumu did the work, though. He begins to promptly fuck his throat until tears formed in the corner of his eyes. He hated the taste of semen, so he made a twisted expression when it flowed down his throat and leaked from the corner of his mouth.

He glared up at the blonde as he pulled out and pet his fluffy black curls.

"Disgusting…" he muttered.

"Your eyes~"

"What about my eyes?"

"You look all dazed. Like me when I'm drunk."

"Good observation, now let me rinse my mouth out," Sakusa muttered as he stood up again, moving his hair out of his eyes.

"No, don't," Atsumu half-begs and in a moment of spite, Kyoomi collects all of the fluids in his mouth and spit it at him, causing it to be rinsed away by the water. Atsumu looked baffled.

"That was gross, Omi-chan."

"And you're disgusting."

"I'm not that bad,"

"Yes you are."

"Is this disobedience?"

"What?"

"I'll fuck the obedience into you, Omi-chan."

"I won't stop you."

The blonde seems to blank out for a moment it appears that he isn't sure if that was consent or not. He apparently decided to take his chances and practically tackled Sakusa against the wall. The ravenette grimaced.

"Oh come on, don't make a face like that at me when I'm about to do something like this. That's rude," Miya says.

"Yeah yeah, just get it over with," he sighed, finding it slightly awkward to wrap his arms around Atsumu's neck. It doesn't matter much, anyway. He doesn't make much sound, feeling his lover's cock slipping into him. Atsumu always seemed a bit annoyed with him about that.

He didn't make much sound. He kept himself quiet, and Atsumu had yet to make him moan and cry out the way he did when Sakusa was on top or something.

"You're so boring, Omi-chan," Atsumu complained. Sakusa grumbled something, hooking his legs around his waist.

"Wow, not gonna say anything at all?"

No response. Atsumu scoffed. "What is it now? Is it _ that _ again?"

"No, it's not that.." he mumbled, tightening his grip.

"Then what is it? Are you mad at me, Omi-chan? You're even bitchier than usual."

"I'm not.. bitchy.."

"You didn't tell me if you're mad at me or not, come on, please-"

"Shut- fuck~!" Sakusa hissed, his nails digging into Atsumu's back and leaving red marks.

It seemed like time froze for a moment. Miya seemed stunned and a bit startled. Sakusa felt humiliated, and it didn't help that Atsumu had realized what he'd done and started pounding up harder.

"C-Cut that out...jesus christ…!" Kyoomi exhaled heavily, whimpering a bit.

"Why? You'd never make a sound like that if you weren't feeling good, right? Or maybe…" Atsumu pauses in his speech, moving one of his hands up and gently pulls Sakusa's face away from his shoulder by his hair. He frowns.

"I don't like that face you're making."

"Do you ever?"

"Don't be rude like that, Omi-chan. You're not being honest with me."

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"Don't play dumb, that's my job, isn't it? Tell me why you're upset, you're not enjoying it, you only made that noise cause I hit a sweet spot. Omi-kun…" not only did Atsumu get gentle all of a sudden, but he paused in his motion now as well.

He tilted his head into Atsumu's touch as he caressed his cheek.

"I got restless during the game...I messed up because of it," he sighed, feeling defeated. He never thought he'd admit to being frustrated over his performance in a game.

"Oh come on, now you're acting like Bokuto. It's not your fault, you can't control it, so don't worry about it. We were both a little off our game so-" he harshly thrusted upwards, making Sakusa gasp.

"Ah...it doesn't matter now."

The ravenette grimaced. "You did it inside you dirty whore."

"Why do you keep calling me that?!"

\-----

It should've gotten better as he got older, but it only seemed to get worse. He kept his head down for the most part. He wasn't in the mood to be dealing with people, including his team. His team was the last thing he wanted to deal with, especially since they loved to bother him constantly.

He covered his mouth with his hand as if the mask on his face was non-existent.

"Omi-kun?" Atsumu tilts his head at him, looking up and around. He mumbled something under his breath and tugged on his wrist and pulled him outside far ahead of the rest of MSBY.

He tugged the mask down slightly from his mouth, leaning against the wall. Atsumu frowned at him.

"You good now?"

Sakusa just sighs, crouching down. He felt like he was going to be sick. There weren't even that many people, but his mind still made him nervous. He gripped tightly onto his curly hair. His walls were breaking down all of a sudden. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. He was pathetic.

\-----

"Why did I let you do this…?"

"Exposure,"

"No. You just want to hang out with Hinata."

"Not true!" 

"If I go any further, I'm going to kill you later…"

He let this blonde smart-dumb idiot drag him to a far too crowded area. Their intentions were to go eat at a cafe and go to some stores nearby. But here was the catch: it was all crowded. A crowded plaza that made his skin crawl.

"Bokuto, check it out!" They'd only been here for a mere 5 minutes and the two wildlings were already running off. He exhales heavily.

"No you won't, now come on!"

The blonde tugs on his sleeve and they head into the crowd. His eyes dart around at every person they walk by. Sakusa occasionally glares at Atsumu, but he pulls him into a small store.

"I need to get something, but you're not allowed to see, I'll be back," Atsumu gives him one of those lazy smiles and promptly hurries off in another direction. Sakusa wanted to strangle him. What could be possibly be looking for here?

He grumbles quietly and looks around. There wasn't too many people around the store itself, but outside was completely different. Against his better judgement, he moved away from where he stood, calmly strolling down the aisles and quickly realizing one very unfortunate thing-

Where the actual hell did Atsumu vanish to in the last fifteen minutes?

"Goddamn…" he didn't swear often, but this was annoying.

There wasn't much he could do except go more against his better judgement because he wasn't sure where the other guy went. He regretted stepping outside the moment he did it. Someone shoved past him, people walked back and forth. He felt surrounded. Well- he WAS surrounded.

Like usual, he tries to make his way to a less-crowded space. He clenched his hands tightly. He tries to control his breathing, but he's trembling. It's pathetic. He shuffles off to the side and puts his back against the wall. He couldn't even think about how dirty the wall probably was, he couldn't think about anything right now. Instead he slid down to the ground, practically collapsing.

Nonononono not here...not here, not now! He gripped tightly onto his hair, biting his bottom lip and shutting his eyes tightly. He could hear nothing but his heart pounding in his ears. He felt nauseous. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt sobs flowing up his throat as he tried to hold them back.

He was the reserved, quiet and apathetic one. Bokuto and Hinata were the big extroverts. Atsumu was an extrovert, but he was just weird. He was the introvert who hated crowds.

He hated crowds so much that it made him shaky and sick. He didn't even feel this overwhelmed during games. He was never overwhelmed, but something as minor as crowds made tears fall down his face. He was absolutely going to murder Atsumu later.

"Kiyoomi-san!"

He ignored it. He wasn't sure if it was just his head or for real. A hand lands on his shoulder and he lifts his head slowly. Atsumu is frowning. He can see the guilt that filled his eyes. The blonde waved Bokuto and Hinata away, causing them to back off.

"Don't touch me."

"My hands are clean, I promise."

"Not that!" Sakusa snapped, startling Miya. He sighs. "How 'bout we talk about this when we get home? Let's focus on you for a second."

As if he'd been waiting to hear it, Sakusa lays his head against Atsumu's shoulder. His tears slowed to a stop as held onto him with shaky hands.

"We're heading to the cafe now, so-"

"No."

"Huh?"

"There's no way I'm going through that mess again. Was once not enough?"

"It'll be fine, I-"

"I'm going home."

The man frowned, looking like he was refraining from saying something. But he sighs. "Fine then. We'll go. You can stand, right?"

"Yes…"

The blonde kisses his neck but is promptly pushed away. 

\-----

Atsumu threw his bags down with maximum aggression before shoving his face into a pillow like a child. Sakusa just sits on the edge of the bed trying to recollect himself.

Of course when he lays down, Atsumu gets the hint.

"I'm sorry, Omi-kun. I didn't mean for that to happen…"

"Whatever, I don't care. You knew that would happen. You're lucky I didn't get sick. That was humiliating enough. What were you thinking? Really, what was your thought process? What made you think that would be fine?" Sakusa wasn't one who regularly expressed his emotions like this, but he was frustrated.

Atsumu gets up and rustles through the bag he got before returning to him.

Sakusa inks. He blinks again. He sits up. And blinks some more.

"Happy birthday, Omi-chan. It's too bad we had to come home because of my misjudgement."

Sakusa blinks again, hesitantly reaching over and taking the small box from him.

March 20th. It was yesterday, but...they had lost a game and no one was happy about it. Atsumu hadn't bothered with his birthday before today.

He could've almost laughed at the small box's contents. A little mask that was made with the MSBY mascot logo on it. Surprisingly enough...he liked it. It was an example of the smart-dumb that Atsumu was. The type to give him something as little and stupid as a face mask, but smart enough to give him something he'll use often and likes the design of. Smart-dumb and stupid considerate. That was his boyfriend.

"I like it."

"Good. You better believe it wasn't cheap! I got it made custom just for you. So don't be mad anymore, okay?" Miya shuffles forward and sits on his lap, cupping his cheeks and kissing his forehead.

Sakusa agrees, but silently. His throat was sore and he'd panicked in a huge crowd of people, but he was in love anyway.

"So, about what happened, was it worse than usual?"

"Possibly. I'm not sure. I just know that it's been happening a lot more lately," Kiyoomi answers. Atsumu doesn't seem to like th answer, but he can't do much about that.

"Alright, well I'll help it get better. Got it?"

"Right."


End file.
